


Stars Of Fire And Ice

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Community: comment_fic, Desire, Established Relationship, Lust, M/M, Mild Smut, Passion, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7432674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, Any, Talk about a dream, try to make it real (Bruce Springsteen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars Of Fire And Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



One quivering breath slips from his pink lips as his heartbeat thumps wildly. A thousand ways to lose his soul as a hand dip between Stiles thighs, touching him where sin and lust linger, where the sensation of heat warms his body and the first grace of fingertips over his skin is achingly good. 

His lover’s touch is firm, yet gentle, touching him with the grace of pure love and pleasure and Stiles tips his head back and his eyes flutter as he enjoys the dual sensations of devotion and desire that mingle together in hot sparks that rush through his body. 

His mind hazy and tricked out in a puff of smoke, so damn good it should be a sin. His breathing picks up slightly, his chest hitches, the flesh between his legs throbbing as he lets the pleasure into his soul. The arousal is so damn perfect, other worldly good, nearly heavenly as the hand between his thighs plays him like a fiddle, stroking over his strings that sing of need and pleasure... In a place where the wicked lust tastes of sweetness, sinful ways bonding him closer with soft lips and sharp fangs and snarling moans. 

The strokes become steadier and send his mind into a hazy daze, have him parting his wet, pink lips and begging for kisses, sliding his hands over Derek’s strong chest as the wolf leans in to kiss him. The kiss flow into nipping bites, gracing his pink lips and lower to his throat, a warm tongue languid against his warm skin to make him quiver with desire and passion and all the sinful ways of wicked love. 

Pleasure burns like a blue spark, his pulse is thrumming, and he shivers, nearly driven mad with the sensation of Derek’s lips on his throat and the touch of his palm. Stiles leans further back onto the bed and closes his eyes, spread his thighs and welcomes his lover closer. Derek settles between his legs, his hand caressing soft and firm, stroking up and down as his lips mark the warm skin, a smirk on his face when he hears Stiles whimper. 

Between the biting kisses and the grace of warm hand that touches him with grace of both tenderness and heated pleasure, Stiles is quivering, panting breathlessly, his hands braced on Derek’s chest, eyes squeezed shut and his heart racing as he loses his soul to the touch of his beloved lover. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/733508.html?thread=97013572#/t97013572)


End file.
